Jedi Virtues: Harmony
by mionejaina561
Summary: Just as the heroes of the NJO thought they won the war, they hear a call for help from afar. From that they must go on a mission to save another Jedi Knight and retake Coruscant so they can start anew. AU NJO. J/J, H/L, L/M and J/T T for violence.


**Now here is my dorkiness coming out. I wrote this about seven years ago, on .net and decided to publish it here and there was written well before Unifying Force and Lotf and the Dark Nest crap. So here was my version of the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war.**

**Just as the heroes of the NJO thought they won the war, they hear a call for help from afar. From that they must go on a mission to save another Jedi Knight and retake Coruscant so they can start anew. AU NJO. J/J, H/L, L/M and J/T T for violence.**

**Edit: Disclaimer: Us SW shall bow to George Lucas who created this universe. Without him, we would not have any of these characters. They are his creation not mine!  
**

**Chp. 1 Birth of a New Skywalker  
**

Eyes twinkling, Luke Skywalker looked down at the newest member of his family, his very own daughter. Holding her in his arms brought memories from over twenty years before, holding his niece, Jaina Solo, wondering what she would be like in the future.

_Well, let's hope she will not be as much trouble as Jaina was and is._Luke thought, looking up to the sky, where the fiercest battle was waging since the beginning of the war six years ago. But right then and there, Luke Skywalker did not acknowledge that the war was even going on.

"Dada!" Ben Skywalker yelled, running into the room. Luke turned to his two and half year old son, smiling. He handed his newborn daughter to his exhausted wife and turned to pick up his son.

"Remembering when he was born?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked. " I swear I told that the next time you did this to me, I'd vape you."

Luke could tell that despite the long labor and difficult pregnancy, yet again, that Mara was glad to have another child, one as strong in the Force as their son. Even if he might have to go rewire his mechanical hand after Mara and the baby were settled.

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault. Blame it on the Force too!" he replied, feeling the Jedi with bonds to Mara open up again. He could feel Mara soften as she looked at her daughter.

All of a sudden, a burst in the Force came, almost causing Luke and Mara to collapse. Then came the identifiable feeling of happiness and joy from all the Jedi up in space fighting.

"I take it they defeated the Vong?" Mara asked, breathing hard and trying to calm their daughter. Luke concentrated and opened himself up to the Force. He felt Jaina and her twin Jacen's presence, along with Kyp Durron and Corran Horn's.

_Everything alright up there?_ Luke asked. The mental image returned from the Jedi was grins ear to ear. He could also feel Ganner Rhysode, Alema Rar, Raynar Thul and the rest of the Jedi strike team rejoicing in their efforts.

_Fine Uncle Luke. Everything is just fine._ Jaina replied, brushing her uncle the confidence and joy she felt. _The Yuuzhan Vong are retreating. We killed the Overlord. We have finally won. _

Luke then turned toward his wife, wide eyed and smiling. " I think I have the perfect name for our daughter."

"What is it?" she asked, holding both her son and her daughter.

Luke looked toward the viewport, at the flaming debris of what used to be the Yuuzhan Vong commander's warship. His fellow Jedi felt his feelings and silently congratulated him on his new daughter and immediately knew what he named her.

He looked back at his wife. "Harmony. Harmony Skywalker."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaina Solo never felt so confident and happy in her life. _Well for the exception of Jacen returning and falling in love with Jag._ She mused, looking over at the Clawcraft on her right. She smiled and laughed. She felt her uncle's presence down on the planet below, and her aunt now, even her cousin Ben but there was one as bright as her uncle. _Must be the new arrival, my second cousin._ She felt the presence even more strongly, ever since she renewed her bond with Aunt Mara._ A girl. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara have a baby girl now. _

Uncle Luke apparently felt the surge in the Force when the remnants of the New Republic blew up the Overlord's command ship and she felt his concern. She smiled and sent the mental image of everyone smiling, including herself.

_We defeated them, Uncle Luke. Tsavong Lah is dead. Supreme Overlord Shimrra is too. Anakin's death is now put to rest._ Jaina thought. Tears welled up her eyes, thinking of her youngest brother, Anakin, who died a hero on Myrkr, killing the queen voxyn, saving the New Jedi Order from extinction. The people who killed him were finally defeated. Amazingly enough, the Yuuzhan Vong believed their scheme, fell for it and were defeated for believing Jaina Solo was truly their Trickster Goddess, Yun-Harla.

"So Great One, how does victory feel? In their eyes, you are truly Yun-Harla and you killed them." Jagged Fel's voice filled her cockpit. She knew instantly that he was on their own private frequency. "And I'm glad that we made it."

She smiled and noticed his tone softened with that last sentence. "Victory feels great." she stopped. "Tremendously great." She let out a loud whoop and turned back to Naboo in her X-wing.

On the command frequency, she heard pilots from various squadrons, yelling and screaming with joy. She also heard Sharr and Piggy congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"So, Goddess, does this call for a celebration?" Kyp asked, making the other pilots in Twin Suns squadron ask her the same question. _And Master Skywalker wasn't even here to defeat them. _

_Neither was Anakin._ She shot back. _But that doesn't mean he wasn't here with us. Come on, Kyp, Mara went into labor right before the battle. He decided to be there with her. And now he has a daughter._

_I'm sure he regrets it too. _Kyp fell silent for a second. _Harmony Skywalker. Almost as beautiful of a name as Jaina Solo. Heard she is also very beautiful. Much like her cousin when she was born._ Kyp said, his X-wing flanking her left side.

_You better watch your mouth, Durron. You never know what Jag could do to you._ Jaina could picture the young Jedi Master's smirk.

_Jag, what could he do to me? He's not even a Jedi._ Kyp started laughing and shook his head.

_Like I said. You never know. _

"So, what happened to Master Skywalker? I don't see him up here commanding Blackmoon." Jag asked. He heard the other Jedi within the squadron snicker over her comm unit.

"Oh come on guys. Leave Jag alone. He is Force blind after all. He doesn't know." Kyp said, laughing himself. "He was a bit busy before take-off." He laughed even harder.

_Durron, you are so dead when we land._ Jaina said through the Force. He just kept on laughing._ You know, I will make Uncle Luke use you for changing diapers and watching little Ben. _

_Ok, ok. I get the point. But seriously Goddess, you and him were just a tad bit busy. . . _

_Don't say it, Kyp. You'll regret it. _

_KISSING!_ She sent him the image of her sticking her tongue out and then one of her using him as lightsaber practice. She just laughed when she saw his expression in her mind.

"Ok, guys, just tell me what happened." Jag interrupted, breaking up the laughter.

"Mara went into labor before take-off. Luke decided to stay with her and I think now he regrets it. I sensed that he is going to get his mechanical hand checked out. I think he's afraid Mara crushed the wires or something." Corran Horn replied, snickering. "Boy do I feel sorry for him. Mara swore that Ben was the last time she went through the agony and now look. She and Luke have a daughter."

"And missed the greatest battle of all times!" Kyp said, over the celebration over the comm units.

Jaina smiled and checked her read-outs, making sure everything was alright entering Naboo's atmosphere. "Alright, lowly mortals, I'm going back. Go vape some more of those lonely skips out there. Kyp, Jag you're with me. I think Uncle Luke might need some support."

Jaina swung her X-wing toward the base and for once during the war, she felt at peace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And there we go... **


End file.
